


Nodus Tollens

by lookoutforburningbuildings



Series: Strange Words [1]
Category: The Crooked Man (Video Game)
Genre: Apparently this fandom doesn't exist despite having 19 fanfics, Multi, i love it, ok so my friend and I made this au, where the three date and fluffy is their son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookoutforburningbuildings/pseuds/lookoutforburningbuildings
Summary: Nodus Tollens - the realization that the plot of your life doesn't make any sense any more





	Nodus Tollens

Being completely underwhelmed and unhappy with life had been the feeling he had experienced every day for a long time. The occasional exits into the open world usually bared no effect on David.

It was much different now. After the strange creature he had dubbed 'the crooked man' had led him to a home with the corpse of a suicidal man named Duke, he stopped feeling so down, and things started to look up.

The weird thing was that he met a lot of people while on his adventure to find said corpse. And they had managed to stick around much more. A bit more in a strange way than he had expected.

"Hey, David?" Sissi asked, tapping on his shoulder from behind the couch. David jumped slightly, startled by the sudden touch. "Oh, sorry!" She apologized. Sissi was a very nice and considerate person. Though, most people she knew would call it being a wimp like David might agree with, in a good way.

David chuckled slightly. "No, it's fine. Just wasn't paying attention." He shrugged. "What's up?" He asked. Sissi smiled, sitting down on the couch next to him.

"You seemed a bit zoned out. What were you thinking about?" She asked, swinging her feet a bit. She tended to do that wherever she sat down. It was like a tic of hers.

"Oh, nothing really." David shrugged. "Is D at work?" He asked. He woke up a bit late that day and wasn't very caught up. He had been staying up late a lot recently.

"Yeah. Fluffy's at school, too, so no need to worry." She joked. David rolled his eyes, smiling. "But seriously, what were you thinking of?" She asked, leaning her head down onto David's shoulder.

The fact that things have changed so much ever since the whole wild goose chase around the state to find random places and meet new people and have led to different events is such a strange feeling.

It started out with him having nightmares and finding random addresses, and now he has two partners and a child. It's a strange idea to think about. The way things change so quickly, to the point where you can barely even remember what happened. Thought, it was sure hard to forget.


End file.
